


Undercarriage

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: femslash_today, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/F, Fingerfucking, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash_today's Green Beer and Kisses pornbattle.</p><p>Prompt: Kara/Cally, Viper repairs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercarriage

When Cally had straddled her to get closer to the part in question, Kara had held her tongue. Cally kept making minute adjustments to her position until Kara couldn’t stop herself. “Cally, if you get any closer, people are going to start to wonder what it is exactly we’re repairing under this Viper.”

Cally glanced down, saw where she was, and quipped, “They’re probably getting tired of gossiping about Chief and Boomer anyway.”

Kara’s snickers were drowned out by Cally’s giggles, and Cally went back to work with her wrench. _You want them to talk, huh?_ She quietly laid down her own tool and gripped Cally’s hips, bringing her within inches of Kara’s mouth. If Cally had been naked, there would have been no doubt what they were doing. Kara smiled at the thought - it was one of her favorite forms of amusement to listen to how the rumors about her changed from beginning to when they made their way back to her again.

The muscles in Cally’s thighs had tightened, and though she kept working, Kara could tell she was wondering what Kara was going to do next. “Just relax, Cally. Keep working.” She was lucky that Cally had had the sleeves of her overalls tied at her waist already. Kara smoothed her hands up Cally’s sides to span her ribs, her thumbs rubbing back and forth over Cally’s tanks. Cally was breathing faster, but still working.

Kara left one hand in place, and with the other, she tugged at the hem of Cally’s tanks, sliding that hand under and up to squeeze Cally’s breast, pinching her nipple until Cally’s hips jerked. She moved her other hand down, and tugged the zipper of the overall until it was as low as it would go, and she stuck her hand into the leg of Cally’s panties, no prelude, no warning.

“Starbuck! What the fr - oh. Gods.”

Kara smirked. All that masturbation had to be good for something. “Just keep working. In case this ever gets back to the Old Man, you can honestly say you were working the whole time.”

“Fine. But you better not leave me hanging.”

“Oh, I won’t. You’ll wonder why you’re still sleeping with men when I’m done.” Kara put all the bravado she wasn’t feeling into her words. She actually wasn’t positive she could do this, but she’d never met a challenge she could resist, so why start now? She rubbed with the pad of her hand until she heard Cally whimper under her breath, and she added fingers, spreading the wetness around. The angle was awkward, but she managed to get two fingers into Cally, and she thrust in and out until Cally started squirming on her chest. She’d kept her hand working on Cally’s breasts all this time, and Cally was starting to contract around her fingers. It wouldn’t take much to make her come at this point, so Kara added her thumb on Cally’s clit, varying the pressure until Cally’s arm started to slacken on her wrench.

“Keep working, Cally, or I’ll stop.”

Cally lifted the wrench and got back to work. Kara picked up speed with her fingers and thumb, and pinched Cally’s nipple harder with the other hand.

Dipper’s voice came from somewhere around Kara’s feet, and Cally’s “Motherfrakker!” and the sound of the wrench hitting the flight deck were nearly simultaneous.

“What the frak is going on, Starbuck?”

“Cally had a hard time getting the valve replaced by herself, Sir. Good thing we’re both pretty small.” She smiled up at Cally, who was tucking in her tanks and zipping herself up.

“Well, get your asses out of there. There’s plenty more mothballing to be done before the decommissioning.”

She and Cally both said, “Yes, sir,” and Cally slid until she could climb off Kara without beaning herself on the Viper’s undercarriage. Dipper held out a hand, and Cally stood up, striding off to the tool storage without a backward glance.

Kara couldn't wait to hear this one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That One Time, On the Flight Deck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345861) by [lanalucy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy)




End file.
